


Swung Into My Heart

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Cuteness overload, M/M, Slight Slight Slight Angst, Swing Set, helpful cyrus, not bad but existant, scared tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: TJ and Cyrus had been constantly hanging out at the park after their first meeting. They were great friends. But was that all they wanted?





	Swung Into My Heart

It had been weeks since TJ and Cyrus’s first encounter at the park. They had begun hanging out, or swinging rather, there weekly. Sometimes they would talk, and others they would sit in silence, the only noise heard was Cyrus’s humming or singing. TJ had become accustomed to it. The sudden silence made TJ stop swinging.  
“Cy,” TJ asked when his swing had finally come to a stop. “Why aren’t you singing? Or humming at least? Is something wrong?”  
“I was thinking,” Cyrus said looking at TJ. “I hadn’t noticed that I wasn’t humming anymore. I’m fine just go back to swinging. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Cy, I’m always going to worry about you, I care about you,” TJ said trying to make Cyrus look him in the eye. “Either you can tell me what’s going on or we can sit here in silence, but I’m always going to be here for you.”  
TJ meant everything he said. He never felt about anyone anything even slightly resembling how he felt about Cyrus. TJ never had a good relationship with his family. TJ never thought he was capable of loving anyone, even himself. Then, he met Cyrus.  
Cyrus always had Buffy and Andi in his life, but sometimes they weren’t enough. They didn’t really get what it was like to be Cyrus. Then, Jonah entered their little group. Jonah was that type of boy that everyone loved. The type of boy that every human that liked guys had a crush on. He was the type of boy that unintentionally hurts you. Jonah didn’t know if he liked Amber or Andi. Then, he didn’t know if he liked Andi or Cyrus. It was hurting Cyrus. He didn’t want to be somebody’s second choice anymore. He tried to stop spending as much time around Jonah, and, in turn, Andi. That made Buffy stop hanging out with him as much. Half because she was mad at him for ditching Andi, and half because she didn’t know what was going on with him. That was when Cyrus started hanging out with TJ.  
Cyrus’s feeling for TJ were different than those for Jonah. With Jonah, it was like having a crush on a celebrity. Someone that everyone liked, and nobody ever had a chance with. With TJ, it was like being in love with your best friend. Someone who cared about you and loved you back. Cyrus didn’t know if TJ loved him the way he loved TJ. But sometimes, when TJ would look at him when he thought Cyrus wasn’t looking, he could see that something there wasn’t quite platonic.  
“Teej,” said Cyrus. “If I tell you what I’m thinking about, do you promise things between us won’t get weird?”  
TJ’s heart fluttered. Did Cyrus feel the same way about him? Was Cyrus gay? Was this really happening? TJ was asking too many questions and not answering the one at hand.  
“Yeah, Cy,” TJ stated. “You know nothing can ever make me feel differently about you. Except maybe if you were like a serial killer or something. Sorry, not the time to joke. You know me, stupid TJ. Can never keep my mouth shut. God, why am I so stupid?”  
“Hey, hey. Look at me,” Cyrus said grabbing TJ’s face. “You are not stupid. Breath. Just breath. Can you do that for me?”  
Throughout their weeks of spending time together, Cyrus and TJ had learned things about one another. They learned that they both suffered from self-hatred and anxiety. They learned how to help themselves and each other.  
TJ closed his eyes and breathed a couple of times. He opened his eyes and looked into Cyrus’s. He put his hand on top of Cyrus’s.  
“I’m gay,” Cyrus said without losing connection with TJ’s eyes. TJ didn’t know what to say. Was he saying he was gay just to come out, or did he have feelings for TJ?  
“Me, too,” TJ said squeezing Cyrus’s hand. “Can I- Can I kiss you? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you don’t like me like that it’s fine. We don’t ever have to talk about this again. We don’t ever have to see each other again if you hate me now.”  
Before TJ could say anything else, Cyrus kissed him. It a first kiss on both ends. TJ never thought his first kiss would be with a guy. He thought he would have to stay in the closet for a lot longer. Cyrus didn’t count his kisses with Iris. He didn’t emotionally count them as his first kisses.  
“I can never hate you, genius,” Cyrus said. He started calling TJ genius when other people would use idiot. He was so smart after all.  
“I can never hate you, dummy,” TJ said. He started calling Cyrus dummy when he learned how smart Cyrus was. Even the brightest people can be dumb to some things after all.  
So, there they sat, two kids on a swing set. One jock with a learning disability. One nerd with four parents. One dummy. One genius. Two boys in love.


End file.
